Plainview
| image = File:Rdr_plainview00.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Camp | territory = New Austin | region = Río Bravo | inhabitants = | image2 = File:Plainview1.jpg | caption2 = Plainview as seen on the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. is located in the Río Bravo region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is the biggest oil drilling project in New Austin. Many workers use the tents to sleep, eat and rest in this site. The location is home to several large timber oil derricks, and the camp required to care for the workers. The Nigel West Dickens mission "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" begins at this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. All three defenders of the town, presumably oil workers at the camp who were caught up in the apocalypse, will be found on top of the various oil derricks, giving them a convenient vantage point to shoot at the Undead with their rolling block rifles. The side-mission "Filth and Other Entertainment" begins and ends here. In addition, this is also the location of Willie Oats, the ninth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Activities *Arm Wrestling Amenities *Safehouse rent for $5 per night Trivia *The name " " is likely a reference to the character Daniel Plainview. This role was played by Daniel-Day Lewis in the acclaimed 2007 film There Will Be Blood. The character is, appropriately, a ruthless oil baron and tycoon operating in the South-Western United States in the opening decades of the 20th century. The foreman's building in Red Dead Redemption matches the one used in the film exactly. Also, the man often found working at his desk in the office bears a striking similarity to Daniel Plainview himself. It's interesting to note that most of the film's storyline also takes place in 1911. *It could also be a Reference to Plainview, TX. Plainview is near Midland and Odessa, two main sites for oil. *The legendary Jackalope can be found in the north-west of the timber oil derricks. *The biggest well, (the one with a shack attached), occasionly has a man or two on the top of the well. If you climb up you can push the man off and he will fall to his death. Strangely, this has no impact on honor (presumably because you didn't directly kill him, the fall did), and no witness will report this. Gallery File:Plainview.jpg File:Rdr_plainview_wide.jpg Picture4q.png Picture2qw.png Picture1qw.png Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation, completing the side-mission "Filth and Other Entertainment" and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Río Bravo Category:Settlements